A Warrior's Heart
by KittyxCat1509
Summary: What if not Claire but her great-grandniece was sent into the 18th century. Follow her on her journey fighting against an evil enemy, finding friendship and healing the heart of a scottish warrior. Rating T may change. Loosely based on Outlander. Jamie/OC
1. AN

**So, this is my second story here. And it's also my first attamp on a story based on the book of Diana Gabaldon. The idea came as I was reading the first book of her Outlander series. Although I love Claire/Jamie, I thought this could be a great story, too.**

**One warrior, one, who is able to heal the wounded. Two hearts. United through time, fate and the same enemy.**

Well guys, this is only a teaser to the story. The first chapter will be up tomorrow.

Hope you guys will like the result :)

xx


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I know I promised the update for the next day but I was held up until now. So here is the 1st chapter I hope you will like it :)**

**Inverness, 1998**

"Oh, deary. I'm so happy to see you." an ealderly voice said. It was the voice of Claire Randall. She had been a nurse in World War II. In 1945 her and her husband Frank went to Inverness to get away from all the destruction and chaos of the war. Later, after their vacation in Scottland the pair went to Edinburgh, where Frank was teaching at the university there. They both had been married for a long time, but they had still been childless by the time that Claire turned 45 years old. Both knew it was no use, so they stayed that way.

Now Claire's great-grand niece Isabelle had come to visit the pair in their home in Inverness. Isabelle was a young woman at the age of 21 and loved visiting relatives in Scottland. Mostly it was due to hearing Frank's stories about his ancestors and the stories of ancient Scottland. Everything about this land was fascinating. "Hello, Aunt Claire. It good to see you so out and about. Where's Uncle Frank?" the young woman asked and gave her aunt a big hug. Isabelle was the daughter of Claire's sisters daughter, who lived in London, but to Isabelle, Claire was more like a grandma. "Ah, you know the old man, always studying." Claire said laughing at her own joke and led Isabelle to Frank's study. Knocking lightly Isabelle waited for her uncle to let her enter. "Yes?" Mostly that was the only sign that Frank gave for someone to enter. Isabelle opened the door and stepped inside the room. Frank was sat in one of the plush stairs reading a large book, probably something about his ancestors. "Hey, Uncle Frank." she said and walked up to him. Startled from the new voice Frank jumped up from his seat and went over to the woman. "Oh my...It's wonderful to have you back, Isabelle. How have you been?" "Ah, you know, the ususal. Don't know why I've taken a job as nurse in a hospital." she said and shrugged her shoulders. Frank let out a laugh and put his arms around her for a hug. "My dear, you will be happy to know that I have found some more informations about Jack Randall." he said and led Isabelle over to a seat next to him. Frank told her all he could think of. Jack's birthday, his life and his death date.

"Frank, Belle. Come on. I've gotten the tea. You can talk more later." Claire's voice wafted up from the kitchen into the study. Frank smiled at Isabelle and nodded his head to the door. "Let's go before she gets angry." Smiling both made their way down the stairs to the sitting room where Claire had put the tea and cookies. "So, what have you planned for your stay here with us?" Claire asked and took a sip from her tea. Isabelle swallowed the piece of pastry she had just chewed on. "I thought of looking at the landscape and such, you know take some pictures." she said and Frank smiled at her. "Well I could show you around a bit, if you want." "No thanks, Uncle Frank. I think I'll do this on my own." Isabelle didn't want her Uncle to die of a heart attack while climbing up the hills of Scottland. Later on the evening Isabelle told her uncle and aunt good night and went back to the hotel she was staying in, although they had told her that she could stay with them at their home, Isabelle insisted on staying on her own. She shed her clothes and took a long shower. Afterwards Isabelle dressed for bed and layed down. Sleep came fast to her, but omnious dreams evaded her. There was blood, fights, people in kilts. But one man in particular stayed in her mind. He was tall and his hair was firery red, with eyes as blue as the sky. Isabelle woke up drenched in sweat. "What the hell..." shaking her head she looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was nearly nine o'clock and she wanted to get to the hill Craigh Na Dun. Hastly Isabelle dressed in a pair of jeans, a shirt and put on her wandering boots. Outside she got in her car and drove to the hill. Once there Isabelle slowly made her way to the top and looked at the stone circle there. She had taken her camera with her and walked around the stones making pictures from every angle and some from the landscape. But as she walked through one of the fallen and split stones she heard a loud buzzing. And then the landscape around her vanished and Isabelle felt herself falling. She fell and rolled down a hill into the wet leaves on the wodden ground. As she came too Isabelle shook her head and looked around her. The her eyes fell onto something that she couldn't believe would be really. But as it drew closer only two words escaped her mouth. "Oh shit!"

let me know what you thought about the chap :)

xx


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a large man with his pistol drawn and pointed at her. "Who are ye?" the man asked her astonished by her sudden appearance. He was very tall with light brown hair. The man was dressed in a kilt, his tartan thrown over one shoulder. The weapon was still pointing in her face and Isabelle unknowingly made a step back. "I...I...well, I'm not really sure. My name is Isabelle George." "I am Dougal MacKenzie. But tell me lass what are ye doing out here." he said and lowered the weapon. "I'm don't know. I've been looking at those friggin stones up there, for heaven's sake. And why are YOU dressed like that. I mean sure we are in Scottland but it's the 20th century." Dougal opened his eyes wide and grabbed her arm. "Hey! Would you stop dragging my like a rag-doll." Isabelle shouted at the burly man infront of her who in turn just grunted and dragged her along through the forest.

Isabelle would have liked the view she got but with Dougal MacKenzie walking at a fast pace through the underbush. The trees of the woods flew by in a large green blur and all she could focus on was to stay on her two feet. And then she could see a small cottage up ahead. It was nothing special but apparently that's where Dougal was bringing her to. He let out a loud whistle as they neared the building. Isabelle could make out the shape of a man infront of the cottage door. "What have you got there Dougal?" a low voice sounded as the reached them.

Dougal grinned and dragged Isabelle around to show her to the man infront of them. "Well Murtagh, I found this Lady in the woods and I'd like to investigate on her motives here. Nodding his head the dark man, known as Murtagh now, stepped aside and let them pass. "Jamie!" he yelled and Isabelle looked into the direction the sound of a low rumbled 'yeah' came from. Through the small door way walked a large - well he was definately no boy, rather man in a tartan. "What have you got there?" he asked and a shiver ran down Isabelle's spine as his voice rumbled through the small room. "I found her in the woods. But either she's gone crazy or she is a witch." he said and shoved her onto the stool that stood in the middle of the room. "What ever do you mean, Dougal?" Isabelle looked unsure between the two scottish men. "When I asked her what she was doing here, she asked me why I was wearing _my _clothes and told me it was the 20th century. Now tell me Jamie what you think of this." Dougal said, getting more angrier and agitated with every syllable he spoke. Jamie looked at the girl Dougal pointed at and wondered how she had gotten here. It was true that she was different, judging from the clothes she wore as it were pants of a material he hadn't seen in his life before. "Maybe there is a good explanation to this. We shouldn't act too harshly." Jamie spoke in a calm voice and looked at the frightened girl, nay woman - now that he looked closer at her, infront of him. "What's your name?" he asked and kneeled infront of her. "Isabelle George." she told him and watched his ever move closely. "Are you english?" Isabelle nodded her head hesitatingly, knowing from the stories her uncle told her that the Scotts and English didn't have the nicest of relationships. "I'd say we hang her or better yet burn her. Than she won't bother us anymore." Isabelle gasped at his words. Jamie turned with a sour look to his friend. "No, we won't do that. Have you even bothered to ask if she was fleeing for some reason?" he then turned back to Isabelle and watched her closely for any reaction. "I will not allow anything to happen to you until we have enough infromation. Then we can decide."


End file.
